


Taxi, Taxi

by mikishami



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikishami/pseuds/mikishami
Summary: “Taxi, taxi” – in which post-college TWICE, on one of their weekly groupdates, go out to drink, and everyone except Tzuyu and Jeongyeon has just about paired up with each other.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, MiChaeng - Relationship, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, dahmo - Relationship, jeongtzu - Relationship, nahyo, saida - Relationship, saidahmo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Taxi, Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> jeongtzu nation, please accept my offering

Going out to drink was a big mistake.

A big, big,  _ big  _ mistake.

Chou Tzuyu crosses her arms uncomfortably, nose scrunching as she watches Yoo Jeongyeon down her nth shot of the night. The short-haired blonde shakes her head as she feels the liquor burning down her throat, leaning back against the seat of her chair to get a better look at Chaeyoung arguing with the DJ near the stage.

It was another one of their friend group’s weekly get-togethers, a thing they had faithfully committed to ever since they all graduated from college a few months ago. Tzuyu had never been the type to skip out despite her busy schedule, but seeing how this night was going…  _ god,  _ she should have known better, especially after Nayeon had suggested they go to a bar this time.

The Taiwanese girl gets out of her seat, deciding to go get another drink. She has to nudge Mina who was blocking her way, too busy absentmindedly staring at Chaeyoung across the room to notice that Tzuyu was trying to pass through. Barely two hours in, and the tall maknae already feels a migraine forming… 

_ I need vodka. Now. _

“Tzu-puppy, where are you going?”

Jeongyeon reaches out to weakly grasp the younger girl’s hand, slurring her words and staring at Tzuyu with an overly worried look on her face.

Tzuyu doesn’t hold back the small bark of laughter that escapes her lips when she turns to the drunken unnie who seemed to have tears in her eyes.

_ She’s drunk, alright... _

“Just going to get a drink. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Jeongyeon is reluctant, but lets go of her grip on Tzuyu who finally maneouvers her way to the bar.

Once the girl requests for a whole bottle of vodka (ignoring the weird look that the bartender gives her), she takes a seat and surveys the dance floor. Sana, Dahyun, and Momo weren’t difficult to spot, their energy infectious as they turned the house down with their... “dance moves”.

_ I swear to god they’re just grinding on each other at this point,  _ Tzuyu thinks, and shifts her eyes to Nayeon and Jihyo who were making out right next to the trio.

“Tzuyu! Come on!” Nayeon yells after pecking Jihyo on the cheek, beckoning the Taiwanese girl to join them on the dance floor. Tzuyu shakes her head adamantly, trying not to make a face at the gross pair.

“No thanks, unnie, I’m good!”

Nayeon pouts, but Jihyo pulls her in for another kiss and quickly makes her forget her disappointment. Tzuyu cringes in disgust and turns around,  _ really  _ preferring to just stare at the wine rack behind the bar instead of seeing her horny, drunk unnies eating face.

She downs a whole glass of vodka in one go. The bartender tries not to stare in awe.

“Tzuyu-ya, what’s taking so long?”

Tzuyu almost gives a start when Jeongyeon appears from behind her, taking the empty seat next to the maknae. She gives the older girl a questioning look, but before she can open her mouth, Jeongyeon explains her sudden appearance.

“I couldn’t stand Mina staring at Chaeyoung anymore. It’s giving me a  _ migraine _ how obviously in love she is with her,” the short-haired girl complains. “Why can’t they both just admit their feelings for each other and be done with it?  _ Ugh,  _ it makes my head  _ ache…” _

“Are you sure that’s not just the alcohol, unnie?”

Tzuyu laughs at the playful glare Jeongyeon gives her, taking a sip of her drink.

“I’m not  _ that _ drunk,” she grumbles, but goes silent when the bartender approaches them. He hands Tzuyu a cocktail.

“ _ ‘To the gorgeous, sexy lady in the blue-striped blouse’ _ ,” the bartender quotes, before pointing at the man sitting across Tzuyu and Jeongyeon. “From the gentleman over there.”

“Oh. Um, thanks, but— unnie?”

Tzuyu’s attempt to politely decline is interrupted when she feels Jeongyeon snake her arms around her waist, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of the younger girl’s mouth. Tzuyu feels her cheeks flare up.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Jeongyeon says with an air of finality, pulling away and giving a pointed look at the sleazy man across the bar counter. He coughs, shifting his gaze from them and onto his own drink.

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Jeongyeon grunts, resting her chin on Tzuyu’s shoulder, her menacing look at the man unwavering.

“Unnie, what—”

“That’s the guy that groped my ass on my way here,” the short haired girl explained, unconsciously moving her barstool closer to Tzuyu’s protectively. “Men are so disgusting.”

“Oh.”

Tzuyu can only nod, still feeling the ghost of Jeongyeon’s lips on her face.

“How much have you had to drink? Your cheeks are so red!” the oblivious unnie points out, sniffing Tzuyu’s glass and only then noticing the bottle of vodka that the younger girl ordered.

“Oh my  _ god, _ Tzuyu, you’re unbelievable.”

She shrugs, downing the rest of her drink with a straight face. Jeongyeon can’t help but wince for her.

“That is  _ nasty. _ Gimme some.”

* * *

_ Just another series of bad decisions tonight, huh, Chou Tzuyu? _

Tzuyu covers her face in embarrassment as Jeongyeon cheers for Chaeyoung, who had now taken over the DJ’s spot onstage to hold her own solo concert.

_ “SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE DAT ASS, BITCH! _ ” the short girl yells into the mic, a fierce look on her tiger cub face. Back in their group’s designated hangout table, Mina lets out a dreamy sigh as she sips on her cocktail. 

“Yah! Son Chaeyoung, that isn’t even singing anymore!” Sana calls out, arms around both Momo and Dahyun who were busy laughing their heads off at Chaeyoung’s song of choice. Despite her complaints, she continued to dance to the beat, pulling her girlfriends closer to her and making Tzuyu wish she could bleach her eyes out later. She hears Jeongyeon hiccup beside her, tears in her eyes from cackling too much.

Before the exasperated girl could take another swig from the vodka bottle she ended up drinking from (after deeming her glass completely useless at this point), Jihyo catches her attention with a hand on her shoulder.

“Tzuyu-ya, I think Nayeon and I are gonna have to turn in for the night,” she says, a hand on Nayeon’s face to prevent the older girl from kissing her so she could speak. “She’s had one too many drinks.”

“Hahahahaha, Nayeon  _ stupid,” _ Jeongyeon teases, butting in and pointing a drunken finger at the aforementioned girl. Although this would normally erupt into a fight if Jeongyeon had said that whilst she and Nayeon were both sober, Jihyo and Tzuyu were thankful to find that Drunk Nayeon was not so easily offended; instead, the bunny-toothed girl begins to giggle uncontrollably, somehow finding the situation completely hilarious.

“Hahahahaha, I  _ know _ right,” she replies, leaning against her girlfriend. “Jeongyeon  _ also  _ stupid.”

There is a short, tense silence.

And then, Jeongyeon ends up snickering, too.

Tzuyu and Jihyo can only share tired looks as Nayeon and Jeongyeon laugh at each other like complete idiots, one hand on both of their stomachs and the other being used to playfully shove each other.

Tzuyu decides she’s had enough when Nayeon pushes Jeongyeon a little too hard, causing the younger of the two to fall on the floor. At this point, both of them were looking a little green.

“That’s it, unnie, I’m bringing you home,” Tzuyu intervenes, slinging the drunk lego enthusiast’s arm around her shoulder to support her. Jeongyeon tries to protest, but her stomach and her dizzy head aren’t in her favour, and it isn’t long until she is half-dragged half-carried onto the sidewalk outside the bar.

“Tzu _ yuuuuuu,” _ she groans like a child, barely able to stand straight. “Why are you making me go home, I’m not that druuuuu _ uuuunk.” _

Tzuyu has lost count of how many times she’s rolled her eyes that night. She ignores the voice at the back of her head squealing at how cute Jeongyeon was being, and instead focuses on fixing the intoxicated unnie’s bangs that were getting into her eyes.

“Tzuyuuu––  _ urgh.” _

Jeongyeon cups a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from heaving. A genuinely worried look crosses Tzuyu’s face, and she rubs the sick girl’s back in circles to calm her down.

“Hold on for just a bit, you idiot unnie,” she grunts, before holding her hand out for a yellow cab about to pass by them on the street.

“Taxi, taxi!” she calls. Jeongyeon dry heaves one more time, and Tzuyu tightens her protective grip on the older girl’s waist. If Jeongyeon wasn’t so drunk and close to puking her guts out, Tzuyu swears the Gay Panic Monster would’ve attacked her by now.

The Taiwanese girl huffs out a sigh of relief when she manages to get herself and Jeongyeon safely into the back of the cab.  _ Sure,  _ Jeongyeon may have hit her head one too many times while getting in, but they were still in one piece, and that was all that mattered, right?

“I wanna go back,” Jeongyeon grumbles again, leaning further into Tzuyu’s side and resting her head on the maknae’s shoulder. “Maybe if you weren’t so strong I wouldn’t have been dragged out of there.”

Tzuyu gives Jeongyeon a look, prompting a pout from the older girl who decides to just nuzzle into Tzuyu’s neck to avoid the maknae’s chastising gaze. Jeongyeon giggles.

“Hehe,  _ strong. _ Tzuyu strong.”

The Taiwanese girl sighs in exasperation, as if the feeling of Jeongyeon’s lips grazing her neck while talking wasn’t making the butterflies in her stomach go in a frenzy.

“That’s like…  _ kinda _ hot.  _ Really _ hot.”

Jeongyeon lifts her head to stare at Tzuyu closely, a lopsided smile on her lips.

“You’re really  _ hot, _ you know, Chou Tzuyu?”

The girl just swallows the lump that has suddenly formed in her throat, trying to will the spreading blush on her face to go away. She coughs.

_ Now isn't the time to be gay panicking, Tzu! _

“Shush, unnie. You’re drunk. You’re not thinking straight.”

The intoxicated older girl giggles even more, poking Tzuyu’s cheek with a finger.

“I  _ never _ think straight when it’s you.”

Tzuyu swears it’s the alcohol that’s turning her cheeks as bright as tomatoes. She sputters when Jeongyeon wraps her arms around her again, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“Have I never told you I’ve had a crush on you since college?”

Tzuyu is saved from having to respond when the taxi driver announces their arrival at their destination. The flustered girl immediately moves to pay, dragging Jeongyeon out of the vehicle as fast as she could.

The older girl was silent now, her drooping eyes testament to how sleepy she already was. She leans further into Tzuyu while walking, and the Taiwanese girl tightens her hold on Jeongyeon.

She thinks of how adorable Jeongyeon looks, half-asleep but struggling to stay awake.

“I’ve had a crush on you since college, too, you know,” the maknae mumbles. “Idiot unnie. Maybe if you weren't drunk, you’d remember this tomorrow.”

She doesn’t see the smile that spreads across Jeongyeon’s face with her eyes closed, snuggling more into Tzuyu’s side as the younger girl helps her into her flat.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/mikishami if you wanna leave some comments ;^)


End file.
